Level 759
| moves = | target = | blockers = | other = | candies = | spaces = 66 | previous = 758 | prevtype = Jelly | next = 760 | nexttype = Jelly }} Level 759 is the fourth level in Chewy Citadel and the 206th ingredients level. To pass this level, you must bring down 1 hazelnut and 1 cherry and score at least 80,000 points in 40 moves or fewer. When you complete the level, Sugar Crush is activated. Due to the amount of blockers reducing available board space to create a colour bomb and limiting the power of the colour bomb + candy bomb combination, only 40 moves available which is not enough moves to clear the blockers and create enough special candies, insufficient candy bombs which does not give much points even if they are cleared using only colour bombs, a cake bomb which cleared will destroy any opportunities of creating colour bomb + candy bomb combinations which is the only way to provide a massive amount of points and a high three star target score makes it hard to earn three stars. It is available to be voted as the hardest level in Reality to earn three stars. Difficulty *40 moves are a lot to bring down 2 ingredients. *There are 25-move candy bombs on the other side of the board, where a hazelnut spawns. *With 5 colours present, it is quite easy to create special candies. *A player is provided a cake bomb to destroy tons of 2-layered and 4-layered icings, and chocolate, and to bring down the ingredients easily, too. *The ingredients are worth 20,000 points (2 ingredients x 10,000 points per ingredient = 20,000 points). Hence, additional 60,000 points are required to earn one star. Stars Strategy *Clear the icings to drop the ingredients. *Clearing the cake bomb will speed up the process of dropping the ingredients. Earning More Stars Difficulty *The presence of five colours makes it easy to create special candies. However, it can be a double edged sword as it can cause the ingredients to be dropped too quickly without sufficient points being earned. *The ingredients are worth 20,000 points. Hence, additional 180,000 points for two stars and additional 280,000 points for three stars have to be earned through matching of candies. *The player is required to earn additional 4,500 points per move (180,000 points / 40 moves = 4,500 points per move) for two stars and additional 7,000 points per move (280,000 points / 40 moves = 7,000 points per move) for three stars. Those amount are higher than the maximum amount of points a striped candy during sugar crush can provide which in this case is 3,540 points (3,000 points per striped candy + 540 points if the striped destroys nine candies). *There are plenty of two layer icings and a cake bomb which makes it hard to create a colour bomb. Even though they are not hard to clear with five colours, it does not leave much moves left for creation of colour bombs via regular matching. *Despite the presence of five candy bombs, there are no more candy bombs being spawned which means that a minimum of 15,000 points can be earned easily. **Even if a colour bomb can be created during the first few moves and used on the colour of the candy matching any of the colours of the candy bomb, it does not provide that much points due to the limited amount of candies being cleared. *Clearing the cake bomb removes all the candies on the board including colour bombs and candy bombs, destroying any opportunities of creating colour bomb + candy bomb combinations which is the only way to provide a massive amount of points. Strategy *Clear the blockers using the least amount of moves. This will increase the effectiveness of the colour bomb + candy bomb combination. *Clear all the candy bombs using only colour bombs. It will be better if there are more candy bombs of the same colour. Notes # The amount of points earned by the striped candies during sugar crush may be higher or lower. If the striped candy causes cascades after detonation, the amount of points is increased. If the striped candy destroys a blocker or less than nine candies which is the greatest number of spaces in this board and does not cause cascades, the amount of points earned will be less than 3,540 points. For the former, a minimum of 960 points per striped candy for two stars and a minimum of 3,460 points per striped candy for three stars has be earned from cascades.''' Walkthroughs Gallery Level 759 Reality icon.png|Level icon Category:Ingredients levels Category:Chewy Citadel levels Category:Levels with 40 moves Category:Levels with 64-80 spaces Category:5-colour levels Category:Levels with candy cannons Category:Levels with 2-layer icing Category:Levels with 4-layer icing Category:Levels with cake bombs Category:Levels with candy bombs Category:Levels with chocolate Category:Redesigned levels Category:Easy levels Category:Insanely hard levels to earn two stars Category:Insanely hard levels to earn three stars